


Finnick & Annie

by CourtofFics



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtofFics/pseuds/CourtofFics
Summary: This mini-fiction explores the first meeting of Annie Cresta and Finnick Odair in District 4 before the games.





	Finnick & Annie

**Author's Note:**

> My fictions tend to explore scenarios that are entirely possible concerning the context of the story, and fill in blanks left out in original works.

*Finnick*

A flash of black hair whipped into my peripheral vision and disappeared behind an oak. I turned to find its owner: a few meters away, oblivious to the world, dancing her heart out. I swiftly ducked behind a tree, not wanting to disturb or unnerve her. But even as I started to turn away, I found that I couldn't. I didn't want to. Every move was so sharp and beautiful, her feet a blur of fine steps and pivots. I had stumbled upon a secret hiding place on my morning stroll, and in turn discovered a treasure.  
  
I couldn't understand the joy and excitement on her face as she twirled through the woods, thought to be quite alone. I watched as her hair spun with her and shone like a raven's feathers in the rays of sunlight filtering through the canopy of branches overhead. I imagined she was creating music in her mind, an even beat with a lively tune so wonderful that even a starving member of district four could dance with unbridled joy.  
  
Carefully watching where I stepped, I eased a few feet away until my back met with solid trunk. Positioning myself so I was out of view, I watched her for I don't know how long. Each time her face came into view I glimpsed brightly flushed cheeks and large beautiful eyes, mirrors of the sea, framed by thick lashes the colour of her hair.  
Familiarity tapped at my mind and I finally placed the twirling girl between the oaks. Her familiar figure and colouring brought me back to the other day at the harbour. She was a few docks down; yes, I believed that was her. I could see it now, her long lean arms casting and reeling a rod like a professional. I'd often admired her handy work, tried myself to replicate the delicate knot her nimble fingers had created but couldn't help slipping and failing. She made me look like an amateur.  
  
Me, Finnick Odair, prised possession of district four, brought to shame by a slight, dark haired beauty. I shook my head, and barely leaned out of view as she spun my way. The rustle of changing leaves beneath her feet allowed a cover for the movements of my own, and I wasn't as careful as I should have been about my footing. Mesmerized, I stepped further to the right, but that step turned into a slip and I was on the ground. Silence filled my ears, and my eyes darted up to see she was gone. Before I could wonder if I was the disturbance that led her to flee, the tops of two black, tightly-laced boots tied at the knee appeared in front of my face. Shielding my eyes from the sun, I raised my chin to find their wearer to be the mystery dancer. Her eyes were captured pools of ocean, their beauty blinding even as they shone with anger. She stood before me, shoulders back, staring down strong and severe despite the tremble in her fingers.  
  
"You were watching me." Not a question. An accusation.  
  
I struggled for words and opted for charm, dropping an easy purr into my voice. "How could one look away from such beauty?"  
  
I picked a white wildflower from the base of my tree and offered it up to her. She reached for it cautiously, taking it with a nimble hand, and held it up to her face. She studied its tender pallid petals, their drops of dew gleaming in the sun. Her features twisted before falling neutral, and she tossed the flower aside with a touch of reluctance I assume she'd wished to hide.  
  
Crouching fast into my personal space, her breath tickling my face, she growled, "I don't like being watched. Explain yourself."  
  
I expected her to straighten out, and when she didn't I fought a smile, proud of her ability to hold strong to her fierce upbringing; trust none, suspect all.  
I brought both hands up in surrender but couldn't keep my eyes from roving her face. "No harm intended, miss. Finnick Odair at your beck and call."

 

*Annie*

A smile twitched at my lips, but I held it back. Who knew how long he had lingered between the oaks before I'd heard him? Who was to say he wasn't dangerous? The burning charm in his eyes begged to differ. I wanted to say he was familiar, but trust from myself did not come often. I gave him a brief once over, and when I decided he couldn't be more than a foolish young man, I pulled him to his feet. Trying not to jump back at his staggering height, I breathed ease into my body as I craned my neck to look him in the eyes-and much against my own will, I started.  
They were a mirror of my own.  
  
The exact, un-nameable colour of the sea I sat by and fished in each morning. That's when I placed him, when I realized it was him I sat and fished by each morning. I remembered the way I'd admired his intricate knots, and the way the first light made his hair burn the perfect shade of gold. I'd even taken minutes out of my shift, careful he wasn't looking, to watch him fish. The concentration on his face, the way his broad, strong shoulders easily reeled in whatever catch he'd managed, I always watched in silent awe. Heat pulsed under my skin at the vision of him on the docks and I prayed he'd never felt my stare.  
  
He raised a hand that caught me off guard and flicked a stray piece of hair over my shoulder. The familiarity of the movement alone sent flush up my neck. I cleared my throat and straightened, chin barely nearing his shoulder. A quick track of the sun had me cursing under my breath.  
  
"It's late," I got out in parting, words clipped and brisk despite the way I lingered on his face. But I made myself retreat a step, again awoken by the brittle crunch of leaf beneath my boot.  
  
"I'd like to see you around," he breathed, mouth caught in a smile I had to turn away from to leave.  
  
"You will." I tossed him a final look over my shoulder and left the beautiful boy to lean against the tree and watch me go.  
  
"Wait," he called quietly. I steeled myself and turned on one heel. "Your name?" His eyes were bright with anticipation.  
  
"Annie." He dipped his chin in a graceful nod. "Nice to meet you Finnick," I paused, sweeping him over with a look that had his smile blooming into a grin, "Odair."


End file.
